The Magical Odyssey
by infinit3
Summary: Liana's family had moved into Whitechapel due to the fact of her dad getting job transferred. So naturally, she also had to go to school at Whitechapel High. There she meets the band of 5-Benny, Ethan, Erican, Rory, and Sarah. Benny starts to fall for her, but will he accept that fact that Liana is a mage...? [B E N N Y x R E A D E R]
1. Newbie

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MY BABYSITTERS A VAMPIRE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO TELETOON.**

* * *

"UGH, you're alarm is so annoying and loud. GET UP, NERD."

A pillow was thrown at my head. I knew exactly who this was, it was my annoying sister Jessica.

"What the hell do you want, Barbie?"

My voice was muffled-as my face was down on the pillow-but she could still make out the words.

"It's the first day of school, dork. Hurry up and get changed mom made breakfast."

Then the sound of her heels clicking was signaling that she had gone downstairs.

"Urgh, sometimes I don't even know how I'm related to that piece of plastic."

Getting the covers off of me and looking at the clock, I realized that my sis woke me early. It was 7:00 and school started at 8:20. Huffing another grunt, I made my way to the bathroom to do the daily routine of fixing my hair, applying mascara and lipgloss, brushing my teeth, and taking a shower.

[HER OUTFIT: newbie_10.08.13/set?id=99981963]

"Liana! Come down, sweetie! Breakfast is getting cold!"  
"Alright, Mom!"

Tying my hair into a high ponytail, I race down the steps and into the kitchen. My dad was in his usual spot at the end of the table, my mom still cooking on the stove, and my irritating sister sitting beside my dad.

"Good morning Mom, Dad."  
"Hello sweetie!"

My mom chirped while my dad just nodded in response. You see my family is divided. My dad favors my sister, but my mom favors me. It ALWAYS brings conflict into our family and I hate it.

"Mom! This breakfast is awesome!"  
"Almost as awesome as letting you play your Xbox before going to school?"

My mom shot me a suggestive look, waggling her eyebrows up and down with a smirk. I almost spit out my food! She was gonna let me play before school?

"You're joking!"

I yelled while I was putting my plate in the sink and stood beside my mom.

"No honey! I even bought you a new game….s."

Running over to her purse she pulled out four new video games, all of which I have been dying to play: Assassin's Creed Black Flag, Skyrim, Left 4 Dead 2, and Portal 2.

"OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU, THANK YOU MOMMY!"

I said grabbing the games from her and hugging her. Running back up to my room, I put the four new video games onto my game shelf.

*SKIPPING TO 7:50*

"Liana! Times up! You have to go to school and find out your classes and teachers!"  
"Ugh…Alright Mom! Just let me save!"

Saving the game and turning off the Xbox along with putting away my controller, I grab my bag that was decorated with pins from Starcraft and headed downstairs.

"Have a good day, hon."

My mom said sending me off with a quick kiss to the forehead. I had to walk to school since my mom has to leave for work early and my very sad excuse of a sister left with my dad. School wasn't actually that far and it would take me about 5-10 minutes to walk there. Plugging my ear buds, I walk to school blasting Fall Out Boy…


	2. Different From The Rest

_*Benny's POV*_

Ethan and I had just entered the halls. It was in its usual busy state, when I struck up a conversation.

"Think about it dude! Anything we want: cash, cars, candy!"  
"So…you only use magic spells for stuff that starts with C?"

A grunt escaped my mouth as we rounded the corner and continued our walk.

"Once we we're lowly high school noobs…now we're vampire killing, spell casting rockstars! The world is our oyster."  
"Have you actually ever had oysters? Not something you wanna swallow more like…something you would cough up."

As we rounded the last corner, a disturbing image crossed my mind from Ethan's statement.

"Yeah, nice. Nice image to start the day."

Then I saw the angel that came down from heaven-my one and only crush…Della.

"But there's the image I need."

Nodding at the blonde girl, Ethan's eyes followed. She was just so beautiful; it was hard not to stare.

"I know you're the "Seer" and all,"

I even put air quotation marks around the word,

"But I can see her with me."

Ethan gave an eye roll, but suddenly stared intensely in Della's direction. A little bit of jealousy bubbled inside me.

"Hey, I know she's beautiful and all but I called dibs first."

I said stating in a matter of fact-ly tone.

"No, no! I wasn't looking at Della! I was looking at the girl coming through the doors behind her with Principle Hicks."

Ethan said pointing just beyond Della.

"I'm sorry but that girl compared to Della…loses by a landslide. The other girl is beautiful. I mean not as beautiful as Sarah but maybe a close second."  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever I still like Della."

I didn't have the guts to admit that Ethan was right. The girl was _beautiful_ like a goddess. She had long, flowing black lightly curled hair and perfectly pink lips. Her eyes were a warm dark brown as the sunlight hit her just right. 

* * *

_*Liana's POV*_

"I will show you to your classes now."

The middle aged man I now knew as the Principle of Whitechapel High led me through the crowded halls.

"The first teacher we are going to is Mrs. Tom. She is your Geometry teacher."  
"Oh, ok...I believe that is my first period, correct?"  
"Ha, yes!"

Hicks said excitedly as he shot me a smile. We walked passed a group of girls, one of them was blonde, then up ahead were two guys who stood there probably admiring the girls.

"Principle Hicks! Can I show the hot girl around?"

Since I wasn't paying any attention, I ended up bumping into Principle Hicks and falling flat on my ass.

"Ouch, that's gonna hurt in the morning."

I stated as I rubbed my throbbing head since Hicks back was pretty solid.

"A-are you OK?"

I looked up to see a hand outstretched to me. The owner of this hand was a brown eyed, brown haired boy. He was pretty scrawny and looked like he could break a bone if someone just poked him.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Gently I gripped his hand, but suddenly his eyes glowed and he was frozen on the spot. At first it was weird...but then I realized something. The brown haired boy's aura was glowing which indicated that there was something...I guess you could say "supernatural" about him. I guess you could say "My mage senses are tingling" ((HAHAHAH GET IT. Oh, I'm so corny)).

"Um..."

I tried to surprised and caught off guard, so it didn't look like I knew anything.

"Sorry, about my friend. Ethan's a little weird."

Another hand was stretched out to me but this time, the guy was pretty attractive-I must say. His eyes were like a moss green and his hair was brown like his friend. Those green eyes were so beautiful and made my heart skip and a light blush on my cheeks.

"U-uh...Thanks." 

Refusing to meet his gaze, I let go of his friends hand-who was still in his weird daze-and ever so lightly put my hand in his. Oh my gosh, his hand was a soft as a feather. Pulling me up to my feet, I gathered up the courage to look him in the eyes.

"T-thanks for the help there...hehe. I'm a bit clumsy at times."

* * *

  
_*Benny's POV*_

Ethan was right. Up close, this girl was so breath taking. It was like seeing a legendary Marvel comic in perfect way her eyes sparkled and the way her hair flowed...It was like being in a trance and it felt as if I was struck by lighting.

"T-thanks for the help there...hehe. I'm a bit clumsy at times."

Shyly brushing her hair behind her ear, the girl stood up. Ethan's vision finally put him out of his "trance"-as I like to call it-and stood up straight.

"Hey? You OK there? You stood there frozen like my character when my game lags on me."

The brown eyed girl giggled at Ethan who had a crimson blush under his eyes. Then I suddenly realized something..

"Wait...what did you say?"

The gorgeous mystery girl had made a video game reference! Considering the girls that went to this school _none_, at the most one or two girls, would ever say something like that.

"Oh, haha...nothinggggg~"

She waved her hand in the air as if invisibly brushing off my question. That's when my eyes caught sight of what was on her shirt. It was a limited edition StarCraft t-shirt! The only people who could get it were...

"Holy cow! You went to Comic Con?"  
"Huh?"

At first she looked at me with weird expression and had to look down at her shirt to realize what I was talking about.

"Oh yeah! My mom took me and got me the Limited Edition StarCraft 3 Faced Dice T-shirt with the Protoss, Zerg, and Terran symbols on it! Pretty rad, if I do say so myself."

The girl nodded in approval as her gleaming smile grew wider.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Liana Croft. As you can tell I'm new here."

Liana, as now I knew her name, gave a soft chuckle and a smile that made crinkles appear under her eyes. Needless to say, I was falling in love with every word Liana said and soon the thought of Della melted away.

"I'm Benny Weir."

I smiled back at her. From past experiences, I knew that saying pick-up lines off the bat is what drove girls away. So I decided to save them for later.

"Hi! I'm Rory and you're hot."

I was having this pure moment of blissfulness...until Rory came in between me and my lovely maiden. Sometimes, I wanna stab Rory with a wooden stake.

"Oh! Thanks, I guess? I'm Liana Croft."

Again, she gave a smile-but this time it had a hint of awkwardness and I could tell that Rory was making her uncomfortable. I was trying to come up with a plan to whisk her away from Rory, when the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell..."

I sighed as Liana looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean...uh..it's time for class! Let me show you to your room."

In a panic, I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Rory.

"Bye, Rory and Ethan! I 'll see you around!"

Liana called out just before the were out of her line of sight.  
_  
_


End file.
